


Brother Francis' Dilemma

by The_Bentley



Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Games, Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mentioned Dowling Family (Good Omens), Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nervous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Party, Party Games, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Sick Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: With Nanny Ashtoreth sick and Warlock's parents out-of-town, it's up to Brother Francis to make sure Warlock's weekend playdate will go smoothly.  Nervous about this, he begs Nanny to stick around if only for the playdate, but she doesn't want any awkward questions about her condition.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Brother Francis (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885723
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	Brother Francis' Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired a different take on snakes playing Twister. I think the game would be more Find the Scent on the Angel, but it started out as a sexy snake/angel game of Twister discussion on a Discord server. It's NSFW. If you want to check it out, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108836).

Brother Francis had spread the Twister mat under the shade trees and contemplated it for a moment before pulling out the weird spinner used to give directions. He scratched his head at the point of a bunch of children piling on this thing with limbs akimbo as they attempted to stay upright while moving their arms and legs from coloured spot to coloured spot. Puzzled, he looked at Nanny Ashtoreth who shook her head. 

“Don’t ask me the point. Warlock just wanted it for the playdate this weekend.”

“Yes, but now _I_ have to run this party since his parents had to leave on short notice,” huffed Francis as he looked at the spinner. “ _You’re_ the nanny.”

“Under normal circumstances, I would be running it, if only so I didn’t have to listen to you whine incessantly. I’m sure you can handle things,” Ashtoreth replied waspishly. “I’d rather not leave you alone, but I have a fortnights’ sick leave right now to take care of what I need to without answering awkward questions.”

She started to leave when Francis reached out to put a hand on her. She turned to look at him.

“Why can’t you just, you know, come back later to help with the party?” His tone was pleading.

“I’m in blue and the party’s tomorrow, Aziraphale,” she hissed. “I should be back at my flat where it’s quiet because I’m in no condition to help with a bunch of kids.”

“Can you help me test the game?”

“You’re _kidding_ me.”

“I want to make sure I’ve got this right.”

“You spin the little thingy and call out what it lands on.”

“Please, Crowley?”

Ashtoreth moved herself over to it. “This is ridiculous.”

“It would be undignified of me to be stretching myself out on that mat.”

“But it’s fine if I do?”

“You’re the lanky one, not me.”

Ashtoreth sighed. “Well, we’re going to have to fake it now, aren’t we? One call and I’m going home where I belong.”

He spun the pointer. “Right hand on green.”

“Where’s green?”

“It’s right there!”

“Easy for you to say. You can see them!”

“And you can’t? You got to the mat just fine!”

“By smell! I can’t smell green! Look at me, Aziraphale! Notice anything?”

Her eyes were a cloudy blue.

“No . . .” he said with mock obliviousness.

“I can’t see much of anything.” She curved her body around, touching a coil to what she thought was a spot.

“That’s yellow.”

“Does it matter? Not like I have hands right now, anyway!”

“I can’t do this,” Francis moaned.

“You’ll be fine, I promise, but Nanny needs to spend the next fortnight shedding. Not my fault I got saddled with snake characteristics.”

“Are you sure I will be?”

“Yeah, just don’t give them too much sugar. Gotta go.”

“Well, if you have to.”

She rose up to give him a lick with her forked tongue. 

“I do. See you in two weeks.”

Hopefully, he’d survive the party so she would.

**Author's Note:**

> "In blue" is the state a snake is in a few days' prior to shedding. It's called that for the cloudy bluish appearance of their eyes and the dull blue sheen their scales can take on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scent of an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108836) by [The_Bentley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley)




End file.
